Mage Dimension Zangetsu Shin: Rider of Helheim Forest
by PCUSPARD
Summary: Patric had what he considered a good life. He had friends, family, people that cared for him and people he cared for. However, this was all ripped away as a certain scientist pushed him into Helheim on his own, with no known way back in a world without technology. Can Zangetsu make it through this trial? Sequel to SailorDimension Zangetsu: True Moon Slayer
1. Chapter 1: Henrietta and Patric

**Patric's POV**

Oh god, I just want to cry right now. After what happened, I don't want to deal with anything right now. Just a few months ago, I saved the world from complete destruction from Ryoma and Galaxia, though Galaxia was being controlled. Everything was going great. I had friends who cared about me, a girlfriend whom I loved and got love back. I finally felt truly complete. Now, as I am stuck in the forest known only as, Helheim. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Though, I wish I didn't. I just curled into a ball in the forest. There was no way back from what I saw. No Cracks leading back to home. I stopped that by sending the Golden Fruit to another world. Far from my own. I guess this world got chosen by Helheim as well. I contemplate these things as I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **Henrietta's POV**

I have been walking around this forest with Agnes for what seems like hours. It recently popped up a few days ago and I decided to investigate it. Though, the plants on the trees carried, an almost ominous feeling to them. Like one bite, would lead you to your doom. Of course, both Agnes and I left them alone. When we were walking we saw what looked like a boy. About my age. I walked up to check on him. He had dark skin and scruffy brown hair. Almost looking similar to that of Saito. I saw, tears in his eyes. He had a white shirt on, yet he had several blood stains. I saw a strange looking black belt buckle around his waist with a strange object locked to it with a muskmelon on it. And in his red jacket was a red belt buckle looking almost a bit larger with a similar object with blue instead of grey. "Agnes, we need to help him." I said holding his belt buckles as the yellow straps around his waist disappeared into the buckle. Agnes picked the boy up as he uttered one last word before he fell back to sleep.

"M-Minako-chan..." We grabbed him, and carried him back to the palace.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a room. Obviously, this surprised me due to the fact that in the forest was, well, forest. I awoke seeing my belts and Lockseeds arranged neatly on a table nearby. _What should I do now? I guess I should just wait for someone to come here._ I then got back into bed as I heard knocking on the door. "Excuse me? May I please come in?" She asked from the door.

"Oh, sure." I said. A girl about my age walked in. She had purple hair, and a white dress and a crown similar to Usagi's in her princess form. "I assume that you're the one that brought me here?" I asked the girl. She nodded.

"Yes, it was myself and Agnes that brought you to this palace. If I may have your name sir?" She asked me. I grabbed my Melon Lockseed to have something in my fingers.

"Patric. Patric Cuspard. It's good to meet you, and thank you for saving me." I said. She smiled at me.

"Do not worry about it, Mr. Cuspard. I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She said holding her hand out. I shook it assuming that's what she wanted. "May I ask you some questions?" She asked me. I nodded. "Thank you. How exactly did you end up in that forest?" She asked me, which caused my expression to sadden a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. However, any information you have could help us." She said with an expression showing genuine concern. This got me to open up a little bit.

"I was in that forest, because I was pushed. Out of my own world. I don't know where I am anymore, hell, I don't even know what I am anymore. All I've ever known, and ever loved, it's all completely out of my reach." I said. This caused me to break down. "I just want my dad back. I want my friends back. I just want M-Minako-chan back." That got me to curl up again. I felt a warm hand on my back as I saw Princess Henrietta look at me with sorrow in her eyes. She then moved into a full hug.

"I am so sorry for what you had to go through. Don't worry. I will make sure you get back to your family. Until then, I shall care for you here. My friend." She said in a soothing tone.

"T-Thank you, Princess Henrietta." I said as I stopped tearing up. We then heard some explosions from outside as I saw Inves attacking some of the guards of the palace. Springing into action, I grabbed my belts and Lockseeds as I put my Genesis Driver on. "Let's, Henshin!" I shouted, unlocking the Lockseed.

 **Melon Energy!**

 **Lock ON! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

As the pop music sounded, my canteloupe based armor appeared on my body as I gained my Armor and Sonic Arrow. "Armored Rider, Zangetsu, Shin! The True Slaying Moon, marks your final debut!" I shout attacking the Inves with the Sonic Arrow. The group was large, but I was able to take most of them out quickly, much to the shock and awe of the guards and palace workers. "The finisher." I said placing my Melon Energy Lock Seed on the Sonic Arrow.

 **Lock ON! MELON ENERGY!**

As my bow sounded, I fired my last arrow causing the Inves to explode. I went to the remains as I saw pieces of those Helheim Fruits. This got me sentimental as I kneeled down in rememberance of them. "Poor souls, find your way to your afterlife safely." I said as I took off my helmet to check any of them for injuries. "Is everybody alright?! Any injuries? I said in a serious tone. All of them checked their bodies and noted that there wasn't a single casualty of any kind. I gave a sigh of relief. "That's definitely reassuring." I flipped my Lockseed closed as the rest of my armor evaporated, returning to my normal self. Henrietta then walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"I'm so grateful for your spectacular efforts, Mr. Cuspard. I am eternally in your debt for your rescue." She said bowing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna head back to that Helheim Forest." I said about to make my move. She stopped me.

"Wait, why would you want to go back there?" She asked me.

"Two reasons. 1. To see if any Dimensional Cracks will be created so I can get back home. 2. To stop anybody who tries eating those fruits. Once you eat that fruit, unless you already have an over arching power to protect you, you become a monster. And there's no cure. Once you eat that fruit and it goes into the system, your human self dies. That's what happened with this group of Inves from the parts I found, and I don't want it to happen to anyone else." I said. I then began to walk out until Henrietta stopped me again.

"Just, be sure to come back. Okay?" She said with a seemingly sorrowful look in her eyes. I gave her my own smile.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked out. I put my Sengoku Driver on and got my Melon Lockseed out. "Let's Henshin."

 **Melon!**

 **Lock ON! Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!**

As I transformed into Zangetsu, I sped towards Helheim Forest. _There still might be a chance! There, just has to be! Dad, guys, Minako-chan, I will find my way back to you all!_

 **Mage Dimension Zangetsu Shin! Rider of Helheim Forest**


	2. Chapter 2: Saito and Louise

**Patric's POV**

I was in the forest, alone, with my thoughts. I decided that I'd use an old journal that I never used before here. Everytime I paused, I wrote a bit. So much that I eventually ran out of paper. I had to make my last one count. I wrote about how these locks can change your whole destiny. As I marked the area I arrived at, I began my journey back to Princess Henrietta's Palace. When I arrived there, I saw Princess Henrietta, a few guards and Agnes preparing to go somewhere. "Oh, there you are, Sir were just about to leave, for the Tristainian Academy of Magic. There is going to be a showcase for different familiars that have been founded recently." Princess Henrietta told me. "In order to curb suspicion, we have decided that you will act as a familiar tp me for this event." She told me.

"Oh so, would that be like a sort of partner in crime or something like that?" I asked. Princess Henrietta then told me what it really meant. "Oh. It means servant. If I may talk real with you?"

"You may."

"I'm not comfortable with that. Especially since I'm about as close to human as possible," I started, hiding my CPU heritage. "It feels too much like slavery, for my tastes. And my world fought against that and won. So going back doesn't sound good to me." I said on the fence. Princess Henrietta nodded in understanding.

"I completely understand, Sir Patric. I was opposed to the idea of you being my familiar as well. I would much rather have you as my white knight." She said blushing a little bit.

"Now that, I'm okay with. Tristain doesn't really know what a Kamen Rider is anyway." I nodded.

"Also, there is someone at the academy whom I'd like you to meet. His name is Saito. Similarly to you, he is also displaced from his world as well, I would like to think you both come from the same world. You could introduce him to what Helheim Forest is, and how it could possibly bring you two back to your world." Princess Henrietta said, which made me smile a bit. "I'm glad that made you happy." She said under her breath.

* * *

Once we arrived, there was a big welcome for Princess Henrietta as Agnes and I stood by her sides. After the welcome the talent show for familiars was about to start up, Princess Henrietta pulled me to an area nobody could see as she put a hood on. She then lead me to a pink haired girl whining to a man about my age in a blue jacket. "Louise Fraciose." She said masking her voice as Louise turned around. She then revealed herself as Louise immediately kneeled down. Strange. I remember her telling me they were good friends when they were younger. Then again, that was about, what, 12 years ago. Louise pulled her, partner, down into a bowing position as well. Princess Henrietta laughed seeing her old friend act in such a way. "Rise now, Louise Franciose. Are we not childhood friends?" She said sweetly.

"I had the honor of being Your Highness's playmate when I was younger." Louise said blushing as she looked back on various memories. There was a moment of silence until I began talking.

"Princess Henrietta, is this the Saito you wanted me to meet?" I asked pointing to the man. She nodded.

"Correct. Saito, this is Sir Patric. He's a man I met in the forest that suddenly appeared recently. Seeing as how the two of you are both displaced, I feel this would be an ample opprotunity for you two to speak about alternative ways of leaving." She said introducing us. Princess Henrietta and Louise left for a different hallway as Saito brought up the ultimate discussion topic.

"So, first things first, are you the princess's Familiar?" He asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"No. It's not like that. I'm more so her knight if anything. I'm really only here until I'm able to get Helheim's Cracks open." I said gripping my Lockseed.

"Helheim Cracks? What are those?" the sword on his back asked me. I decided to leave it alone.

"They are this dimensional rips that look like zippers. Exclusive to Helheim. That forest has been causing me problems for a while. Though, if you do wish to return home, this forest may be our key." I said looking at my lockseeds. "Hm." I said thinking.

"What is it? Did you come up with something?" Saito asked me.

"Possibly. I remember an asshat scientist telling me of some Helheim fruits that are different from the ones I have." I said showing him my two melons. "Ones that can become motorcycles. He told me they could go into another world, an 'exotic' forest. After this event, I'll be checking every damn fruit in that forest. I need to get home." I said clenching my fist. He noticed this as he nodded in turn.

* * *

 **Melon ENERGY~!**

My bow sounded as a lady tried to make off with a rocket launcher as I finished it off. "Such power! What enchanted item is that?!" she screeched as I sighed.

"God, you're annoying. It's a pull bow! And it's not an item of magic! It's technology!" I said closing the lock on my Genesis Driver as I blocked my eyes so nobody saw them glow red. "Saito, I'm about to head over to Helheim. Come with me if you want." I said walking away, knowing Henrietta had more business to attend to here. Saito followed after me as he looked at all of the Helheim fruits on the trees. Saito kept on trying to eat one of them when he thought I couldn't see him. So I shot the fruit he held.

"Dude, what the hell? I'm hungry! Louise tried not to feed me earlier." Saito said complaining.

"These fruits won't help you any. Hell, you eat them, you become a monster and your human side dies. Do you want to become a monster?" I asked him as he obviously shook his head, no. "Good." I said grabbing some fruits hoping for one of those Lock Vehicles. I heard some voices behind us that didn't seem familiar. I saw a red monster and a green monster behind me.

"Shit! Didn't expect you two to be here, Demushu, Redyue." I said preparing my Melon and Melon Energy Lockseeds.

"I will defeat you this time, White Monkey!" He said about to charge at me.

 **Melon Energy!**

After I unlocked the Lockseed, the lock released a lot of green elecricity as I began to lose conscioussneess.

* * *

 **Saito's POV**

What the hell's going on with Patric? After he used that blue lock, a shining pillar surrounded him. What came afterwards was a man in a white body suit with green accents with red eyes, short blonde hair with long bangs and a red highlight. A bunch of green armor, and wings were "attached" to him. He seems completely different now. "Red Overlord Femushu. I recommend that you stand down. We have faced each other in combat before, and what makes you think you'll be able to stop me here?" He said aiming a silver and purple ax at Femushu.

"Such your mouth, White Monkey!" He said charging Patric. He just scoffed as he grabbed out a small black motorbike.

"Father, your strength will help me against my enemies." He said as he yelled throwing his bike at the Overlord as it attacked him several times. "I will make sure your trip to the afterlife is swift and quick!" He said slotting the bike into the open slot as he threw it in the sky as he began to punch and kick the Overlord several times. SuddenLy the green light on the ax shined. It landed back in his hand as his blade shined getting deeply in a purple color, giving Demushu a large wound.. Redyue apparently talked in a language that I couldn't understand as they retreated from the battle. Patric scoffed as he looked at the unlocked Melon Energy lockseed. "I cannot keep hiding this form forever. Fellow Displaced," He said acknowledging me. "We must return to the Academy. I'm sure Princess Henrietta and your, 'master' are awaiting our return." He said picking me up as we flew back to the Academy. Though, I assume we'll have to go back to the forest to find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3:Siesta and Ryouma

**Saito's POV**

"Wow, Patric, we are really high up." I said a bit worried.

"Are you afraid of heights, Fellow Displaced? Do not worry. When I am in this form, I formulate everything through plans. There is only a 90% chance of me dropping you and even then it's only through an unknown variable not to be expected." he said almost like a robot. I sighed, knowing he'd be in this form until that blue Melon lock closed. We finally arrived at the academy where I saw my close friend and maid of the academy, Siesta.

"Oh, Mr. Saito! I was wondering where you were!" She said hugging me.

"I was in a forest with two monsters about our size. This is a new friend of mine. Patric, this is Siesta. Siesta, this is Patric." I said introducing each other.

"It's a, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Patric." She said bowing.

"You don't need to do that. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance as well." He said holding his hand out as Siesta shook his hand. "We would like to speak with Louise and Princess Henrietta. Do you know their location?" He asked the lady.

"Um, yes. They should be in Louise's room. Allow me to take you there." Siesta said as we followed her. I walked, and Patric, floated. Eventually we arrived at Louise's room as Louise began to berate me for leaving without permission.

"Saito, where is Sir Patric?" Princess asked me. I pointed at Patric as he showed her the Melon Energy lock and closed it, revealing his normal human form. They were both surprised by his sudden transformation back. "Sir Patric, what exactly are you?" She asked him.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Sir Patric, what exactly are you?" Princess Henrietta asked me.

"Now, how do I explain this? I guess I'm some sort of deity from a different world. That's what my dad said, anyway. My sister is the one who gave me this Lockseed. I didn't know this would cause my transformation. If it becomes premature, they act like separate entities until the time is right. Though aside from that, I'm outlivng everyone here. I'm immortal." I said causing everybody in the room to go in shock. "Also I can breath in space. So that's something. I've been trying to find my way home in order to find my family. Just as I was about to leave with my dad and girlfirend, Ryuoma Sengoku nearly beat me to death, and kicked me here. Hell, I beat him before, what stopped me this time?!" I say starting to go on a tangent. "He got new power from God damn Galaxia, and I got my CPU form prematurly! Why should that matter?! I'm a god damn god! Of god damn CPU Processors! God damn!" I said leaving as the others either looked in confusion, sorrow, or in Louise's case, annoyance.

"I'm going to go follow after him." Princess Henrietta said as I ran back to that forest. I kept on grabbing every fruit I saw, hoping one would be a lock vehicle. I heard a voice behind me, getting closer. "Sir Patric, please calm down. You are acting hysterical."

"Princess Henrietta.I don't know what to tell you. I'm far away from everyone I know. I need to get back. I have no place here." I then heard laughing from behind us. I then saw a man with long hair and a lab coat.

"Long time no see, Patric-kun. I see you've met another nice lady." Ryouma said mocking me. I growled at him as I prepared my Genesis Driver. "Always to violence with you. Though, I guess that is particularly my fault." He said grabbing his own Genesis Driver.

 **Melon Energy~!**

 **Dragon Fruit Energy!**

"Henshin!" We both said as our Arms fell on each others' shoulders as we engaged in combat. Princess Henrietta backed away knowing not to get in the way.

"So, how are you enjoying this world?" He said, taunting me.

"Just fine Rick. Still trying to get home. You obviously know the way out. Tell me god damnit!" I shout firing my arrow at him as he deflected.

"Oh, you wanna go, no. Yeah, I've changed the world. The world is much different now, with you not there. All of your Sailor friends are Eyecons now. My own personal creation, of course." He said laughing.

"What? The fuck did you do with Minako-chan?!" I said nearly about to strangle the man. He only smirked under his helmet.

"She was the first to go." He said laughing maniacally. I looked and saw Princess Henrietta horrified as she heard what has happened. I was completely blind in my insanity.

"Hahahahahahahahaahahahahaah!" I laughed out into the sky like a madman. "So, you killed them all, huh? Allow your head to join them!" I shouted as the Genesis Driver flew off of me, revealing my CPU Form. "The only thing that's gonna be wasted here, is YOUR LIFE! You psychotic, madman, scientist bastard!" I said slashing him with Dad's Ax. "Burn in hell asshat!" I said nearly getting a hit. "Fuck! I nearly had the bastard!" I said as my CPU form got cancelled. I had tears on my face as I slammed my fist on the ground. Henrietta got close to me and hugged as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Henrietta's POV**

Sir Patric, is not well. Ever since he found out his special one was lost, he has been in his room for the past week. I sighed as I gave him his space. I walked back to the main room as I met with Mother.

"How is the young lad, Henrietta?" she asked me.

"Not well at all. Sir Patric seems to be in a horrible mental state. I highly doubt he'll recover anytime soon." I said looking crestfallen.

"Maybe what he needs is a new lady in his life." Mother said which gave me shock.

"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" I asked her as she grew a sly smirk.

"Don't think I don't see how you look at him. I know you like him."

"But he already has a loved one."

"So who better than you to help him out of his slumber?"

"Mother, he is not ready. I would have been against it to begin with. I would never get with a man when he is not ready." I said in final. "I am heading to bed now, Mother. I bid you, good night." I said leaving the room. Just then, Agnes walked up to me with a telegram from Saito and Siesta. It says that they will be going to Siesta's village in search of an item of dimensional travel. Knowing what I needed to do, I to the paper to his room, and slid it under the door.


	4. Chapter Final: Portal and the CPU

**Patric's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed the telegram from Saito and Siesta. I was originally going to go tell Princess Henrietta about this, but her mother/ the queen told me she was out at the moment. With the telegram there was a map to Siesta's village. As I was about to transform and head out, the queen stopped me.

"Just a moment. Maybe this situation is what you've been looking for." The queen winked at me.

"I don't think I follow what you're saying." I said with legitimate confusion.

"Maybe you should, oh I don't know, accept the situation you are in? It could lead you to an excellent life." She said. "Just something to think about. Enjoy yourself with your commoner friends." She said leaving the room as I left as well. I met up with Saito and Siesta, and as we were about to enter the cave with a possible way back home, we saw two women on a big blue dragon. One of them had draker skin like my own and red hair, while the other was short with short blue hair.

"Kirche, Tabitha. What are you guys doing here?" Saito asked them.

"Darling, I wish I could say I came for you, but, Mr. Colbert invited us to see his discovery." Kirche said as she got dangerously close to Saito as he got clearly uncomfortable about it, hiding behind Siesta. We saw Mr Colbert, one of the teachers at the academy, as we then explored the caverns. Saito's 'master', appeared as huffy as usual until we got to the final room in the cave to where Saito and I both exclaimed.

"A World War 2 fighter plane?!" We both shouted. It was at this moment I realized Saito and I were from the same world. I noticed Saito's hand glowing as his sword said somethhing about it being a weapon so he'd be able to fly it. "That means, we could use it to return, home." We both said as Siesta looked crestfallen at the thought of Saito leaving.

"It's goof that you have some friends here, Saito." I said after we all returned to the academy.

"But what about you? Aren't you friends with the Princess? Isn't that something to hold onto?"

"Yes, but, I don't belong here. Everything about me goes against this world's rules. This world is in an age of magic whereas ours is technology. Hell, to be honest, I don't even belong there. I'm a CPU deity from a completely different world. I don't even belong to our world." I said freaking out a bit.

"Then, why do you want to go back?" He said, asking the most important question. I sighed as I layed on the grass.

"Because, I need somewhere to start." I said stertching. "Princess Henrietta should be back at the castle. I'm going to tell her about what we found. I did some reading earlier about how during the eclipse of the two moons, the portal to our world will open up. You can use the plane, and I can fly out with my CPU abilities." I said. "I'm gonna go say my final goodbyes to Princess Henrietta. I'll be back in about two hours." I said transforming into Zangetsu Shin and running to the castle.

* * *

"I see. I'm very glad that you were able to find a way h-home. I w-wish you the best in your future endeavors." She said about to leave. I stopped her as I saw something wrong.

"Real talk, Henrietta. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her. I saw how she was faking her smile.

"Oh I do not know what you are talking about, Sir Patric. Aside from how we've had war declared on by Albion, nothing is wrong." She said as she got up again.

"Then at least allow me to say this." I said, causing her to stop. I kneeled down to the ground as she grew shocked. "Thank you, for being my friend through all of this. I couldn't have asked for better." I said. I saw Henrietta smile as she kneeled down as well.

"It was my pleasure to be your friend, Sir Patric Cuspard." She said kissing my forehead. "In your future endeavors, please do not forget about me." She said winking and she left. I nodded as I began to walk back to the academy.

* * *

"Saito, I'm about to head back to my world now. I don't know if you'll be following behind me or not, but I'm leaving now." I said looking at the eclipsed moons. He nodded to me as I transformed into my CPU form as I full through the Eclipse, landing back into my world. But now, there are crystals everywhere. And the area seems lawless. And where the hell are my belts?!


End file.
